Andre
|enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Clawidus, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Cheesy (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ |likes = His family, having father-and-son time, his friends, the future, magic, time-traveling, helping others |dislikes = Blackeye, Blackeye pea teasing Toby, evil hyenas, bullies |powers = Physical strength |weapons = Claws |fate = Continues to support his family and lives happily with them}} '''Andre '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the youngest son of Blue and Angela, and the youngest brother of Nathan and Candice. Background Development Andre is loosely based off Kovu when he was a cub in the film. When the storywriter saw the Lion King II, the cub version of Kovu inspired him to create Andre. However, Andre shows some difference from Kovu when he was a cub. For one, in the Lion King II, Kovu was menacing and boastful but Andre is kind and polite towards his friends and family. Since Andre bears a striking resemblance to Blue, the storywriter decided to have the lions have a close father-and-son relationship. Personality Andre is portrayed to kind, supportive, funny and loyal to his family and friends. As the youngest member of the Lion family, Andre looks up to his father, siblings, uncles and cousins, wishing to be like them when he grows up. Also, being born into royalty, Andre has a tough demeanor and isn't afraid to say what's on his mind to the people who want to conquer all of Africa. When his parents, uncles, aunts are unavailable to handle a situation in the kingdom, Andre shows a lot of self-independence by tagging along with his siblings and cousins to figure out what's happening in Africa and fix the problem. Andre does show the behavior of a child and usually after or during school, he plays with his best friends and when he's at home, he often plays with his family. As mentioned before, Andre has a close relationship with his father and mostly spends time with him, wishing to be a powerful and mighty lion when he grows up. Andre shows a high level of altruism by assisting his cousin, Toby with his duties into becoming king. Andre looks up to Matthew, as an idol, mentor and supportive confidante. He enjoys helping him with his inventions and shows sympathy when his inventions breaks down. On some occasions when Nathan and Candice have their fights, Andre tries to break up their fights, seeing it being unnecessary. Andre may usually shout out for them to stop or calmly tell them to stop, only for them to ignore him. Andre has a strong sense of adventure as he tags along with his father, siblings, uncles and cousins on the adventures they have to go on to rescue Matthew from whatever danger, he's in. Andre shows a significant amount of intelligence by knowing more about the secrets of Africa than his own family and friends. Despite his small appearance, Andre has an enhanced jumping ability, make it useful when he has to break free of villain's clutches and free his family. Also, Andre sees his small size as an advantage because when his family can't free themselves from a cage or trap, Andre can crawl through with ease and free his friends. Physical appearance Andre is a small and slender lion cub with auburn red fur, a similar shade to his father. Just like his brother, Andre has a bushy tail tip. Another trait, he inherited from his parents is his mother's eye color. Appearances The Lion in the House The episode is basically about Blue and his brothers reuniting themselves with their families. Andre is mentioned along with Nathan and Candice when Blue was telling Matthew, about his family. Feeling sympathy, Matthew safely escorts Blue and his brothers back to Africa and reunites them with his family. Blue tells his family about how Matthew risked his life to protect him and his brothers. Andre, along with the other members of the Lion Family prepare Matthew, a special feast to tell him, how they appreciate his help. At the Woodland Castle, Andre and Matthew officially meet each other and begin to bond after the special feast. The Black Lion Andre appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Kids Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:African characters Category:Siblings Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Students Category:Time travelers Category:Jungle animals